Legacy
by the laughing hermit
Summary: XMen Evo and Star Trek TOS crossover. when Chekov comes under the influence of a strange disease, a strange new crewmember will help. It's a lot better than it sounds.
1. It began with a cough

This is a new story. A crossover of Star Trek the Original Series, and X-Men Evolution.

This takes place in the _Enterprise's_ time. What happened was that the mutants finally got fed up with humans and left the planet. They settled on an Earth like planet, as they always do. They did not age, so it's the characters that everyone know and love. Chekov, get's sick, and an enigmatic crewmember shows them the way. Mayhem ensues.

Chekov felt dizzy. It was the middle of shift, and he had four hours until he could go to his quarters and lay down. He felt so weak. His limbs began to shake. Sulu looked over in concern.

"You okay, buddy?"

Chekov felt suddenly cold and his teeth began to chatter. He attempted to nod that he was okay, but his only response was a violent sneeze. The captain looked over.

"Mr. Chekov, if you're sick, go to sickbay. I'll get Riley to cover."

"Thank you Keptin." he said. He shakily got to his feet, but almost collapsed.

"I will walk you there Ensign."

"Thank you wery much Mr. Spock."

Spock grabbed his elbow and dragged him to sickbay. He then helped him lay on the table and stood back for the doctor to examine him.

"Hm, your blood pressure is high. Fever, high white blood cell count, shaking of limbs. You seem to have the flu Mr. Chekov." he drawled. "I'll give you some antibiotics and-"

"Not the flu."

"What?"

"I said 'not the flu.' You do not seem to be able to listen very well." a young woman was sitting in the corner, in a shadow, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Well" said McCoy who was obviously becoming impatient said "What is it then in your opinion?"

"Why bother. You would not listen to me anyway. You never listen to me. I only try to help. It is what I've always done." she mumbled. McCoy snorted.

"Well, then don't say anything. She's one of the new mutant volunteers they cycle through. She apparently knows something about medicine, so they stuck her here. I like 'em better as MACO's ya know?"

The young woman was smiling now. She directed her voice at the doctor, but her eyes remained at a single point on the floor the entire time.

"You will be asking for my help before the week is out." she looked up.

"Dark and trying times lay ahead."

She gave Chekov a creepy feeling.

So, what do you think so far? Please read and review. You know you want to. By the way, I don't own either show, but the creepy crewman is mine hugs crewman tightly you steal you die. Review! It is a sin to read and not review!


	2. Blood and being pale

New chapter! I'm being productive. This is the second chapter in a day. Yay!

"Now then Mr. Chekov. This is good old fashion penicillin. If you still feel sick, come back."

"Of course he will be back Doctor." the young woman said, still staring at the floor, a small smile on her face. McCoy ignored her.

"I also recommend a lot of rest. You are in temporary confinement. I don't want this to spread."

Spock helped Chekov to his room. As the doctor went to file paperwork, the young crewman stopped him.

"Doctor, if you are so sure that this is the flu, then answer me this, how did he contract it? We haven't been anywhere he could have picked it up." as he mulled that over she smiled and said

"Good evening Doctor."

"Coldson! Beth! Wait, how did you know that?"

"I'm a mutie freak" her words betrayed the anger inside her. Her voice was a snarl "Remember?" she finished lightly. Her lips still curled in a sneer, she left, leaving the good doctor bemused.

As the week progressed, Chekov became worse. He walked into the doctor's office coughing blood and pale as death. Beth Coldson watched from the doorway, her arms crossed. As the doctor walked by she said

"Be ready, there will be oozing sores next."

She walked away, down the hall. Going against his better judgement, he followed her. She stood about five foot nine, but she projected the aura of six feet. Her blue -green eyes pensive, as she brushed brown, almost black hair out of her face.

"How did you know that?" he asked finally gaining the courage to talk to her.

"I have seen it many times before. I have gotten it myself, many years ago." Pain grew in her usually happy eyes. This illness was putting a strain on her.

"So it is livable?" he asked hopefully.

"No it is not. I died. But the nature of my mutation brought me back, from the brink. It was a horrible place, yet I wanted to stay. Anything was better than where I was."

"Where were you?" he asked apprehensively.

"Neverland. The first and worst of all the mutant concentration camps. But, I had to stay to help the others. I could not afford to be selfish and die." She began to walk faster. He tried to question her more, but it didn't work. She wouldn't even look at him.

So, it comes out, Beth Coldson, aka the new crewman, remembers the camps. She also knows what the disease is. Can she save him?

I don't know, you have to read and figure it out.


	3. Freedom

I'm on a role! Review, please?

The next day, Chekov did have running sores on him. McCoy decided to track Beth down and ask for help. When it came to his patients, he could swallow his pride to save them.

"Beth, I need your help. You were right and I was wrong, please, Chekov needs help, now." his eyes were pleading.

She looked at him for a moment and said

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. I have done so much for all of you, yet no one is willing to listen to me when there is not an emergency. But when there is you all fawn over me to get me to help. Not this time. I'm sick of following orders."

"What can I give you to persuade you to help?" the instant he said it he knew it was a mistake. She got a devilish grin on her face.

"I will tell you what I want. I want my freedom."

"What? I can't give that to you."

"You are my boss, and you can talk to the captain. Give him the circumstances. I am sure he will comply. I will not help otherwise. And I promise you, I am the only one who can save him, on this ship anyway."

"Are you sayin' we need to go somewhere else to save him?"

"I am not telling now. Get my freedom, and we shall speak again." she touched her fingers to her lips in a gesture of good-bye that was common among mutants. She then turned and walked away.

Suspense! Review please


	4. the talk and desicions

Wow, I'm surprising myself. This is the one chapter you really need to read to understand what's going on. Enjoy! P.S. Mild swearing in this chapter.

"Jim, he's goin' ta die unless Coldson helps! And she won't help unless we free her. Jim, you can do that, if you don't Chekov will die, and it might spread. This is necessary."

"I agree Captain. We would need to hire a new Navigator. I believe that Starfleet would prefer that we release one unwilling volunteer than to let die an experienced and content Navigator.

"You make him sound like a statistic Spock."

"Enough gentlemen! I see both of your points. I'm afraid that I have to comply. I will talk to Starfleet. Tell her that she's as good as free, Bones."

"You got it Jim."

Kirk could have sworn that he heard McCoy mutter

"Damn Vulcans."

He prepared to call Starfleet and tell them the news.

He spoke to Admiral Forrester.

"Admiral. I find the need to free one of my mutant volunteers. One Elizabeth Coldson."

"Captain, you cannot free her."

"Why?"

"She was the leader of the resistance and the migration. She was a terrorist. We keep her here and have her powers sedated with a tab on her neck to keep her under control. She could orchestrate an all-out hostile take-over of Earth. No, you must keep her under control."

"But sir, I was not informed of this. And besides, I've seen her use her powers, even if you have sedative on them, they work fine. I'm sorry, she can use them anyway, so I find that removing the thing and saying that she is free is not that bad of a sacrifice to save my best Navigator. This is necessary. I'm sorry."

Admiral Forrester seemed to soften. He said

"All right Kirk, make it so."

Sorry this was short, but writers block is beginning to set in, I need a break. Review because you are the best readers in the world :)


	5. Trust

Chapter 5? I think that's what I'm on. Anyway, huzzah for bad memory. On with the show!

"All right kid. You're free." said McCoy gruffly. "Now save him!"

"My inhibitor is still on. Your Mr. Spock should be able to get it off." Spock walked over and looked at the spot she was pointing at on her neck. He got some garden variety tweezers and pulled it off. There was a surge of light around the young woman. Suddenly her fist burst into flames, causing all the humans to jump back in fear. She smiled, extinguished it, and turned to the captain.

"I cannot help him." she said smiling.

"Wait, we had an agreement."

"You did not let me finish. I cannot help him. I can heal, yes, but the disease was designed to withstand such an assault. But I, lucky for you, know where there is medicine for him. But you have to trust the ship to me."

"I can't do that." the captain said defensively.

"Then he dies. It is as simple as that." she stared the captain down.

"You said it was designed to hold up to mutant healing. It was designed?" asked a pensive Spock.

"Yes. It was designed to kill us, and not humans."

"So how does Chekov have it?"

"He is a latent mutant. He is the great great- grandson of the man who sacrificed himself to save the rest of us from to virus. But the humans redesigned it!" she thumped her fist on a table. "Now the boy has it." she looked ready to spit, but controlled herself.

"Was that not Priotr Rasputein (sorry if it's misspelled) of Russia?" asked Spock.

"Yes it was. Captain, to save him, you must trust me. I could have killed you all by now but I didn't, doesn't that show you something?"

"What are the nature of your powers?"

"I copy the powers of others. But, I keep them. It is a lot easier if I can renew them. I am also a telepath by nature."

Telling of the powers! Please read and review and help me spell Colussus' name. Please?


	6. A Little History Lesson

I finally got around to writing this again. I was working on a particular plot bunny that had to do with Horatio Hornblower. Sorry folks.

Beth Coldson, the captain, the doctor, and Spock went up to the bridge.

"Move" she said shortly to Sulu.

He got up in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to do that!" he said as she sat down and began to redirect the ship.

"Shut up. I am doing what is necessary."

The captain watched nervously. He didn't trust Beth, but he had to to save Chekov. Spock on the other hand did trust her. He knew little of the mutant persecution, he made a mental note to ask the captain about it.

"There. The course is laid in. I have locked the program so we cannot be redirected." she looked at the bridge crew.

"Your jobs will be to keep the ship intact until we get to our location." with that she left the bridge and went back to sickbay.

Later, during the captain's mess...

"Jim, I don't understand this persecution. Humans have fought against this concept for the majority of the time they have been in space. It is not logical."

"Spock, it is difficult to comprehend. Especially since I wasn't there personally. But I'll try to explain."

He paused to take a sip of brandy.

"Hundreds of years ago, humans knew nothing of mutants. We now know that mutants existed as far back as Ancient Egypt, but that isn't the point. Then a fanatical Holocaust survivor called Magneto, decided to expose them all. He believed that mutants were the next stage in evolution. His friend, and counterpart, Charles Xavier, thought that humans and mutants could live together."

He paused for more brandy.

"Humans tended to agree with Magneto. And it angered them. This was in the early 2000's. mutations usually happen during adolescence. So this was around the time that Beth was coming into her powers. She time traveled accidental into the 1940's and played a major part in WWII. There she met Magneto, along with another friend of hers, Logan, or Wolverine.

She was always very intelligent, and fought ferociously. She inspired followers, though she wanted none. She wanted a normal life, or at least, not a life of leadership. But she had to rise to the task, or mutants would die out."

"'Scuse me a moment Jim, but how do you know all this?"

"I looked it up. It was in her psych report."

Ha Ha, Beth is crazy! But she's really powerful. This was more of a background chapter. I promise more mutants in the next chapter.


	7. The even crazier crossover

I'm going all out in this chapter. For those of you who read Ann Rice, I think you'll know.

"Excuse me Captain. But we are at our destination." Beth's cold and calculating voice said.

"We will need to make sure the locals trust you before we can beam him down for medical treatment. Mutants are still very skittish around humans. I advise that we go down and blend in. They are good people, but again, they are nervous around humans. Come, I will find clothes for all of you."

The three went to Beth's quarters. They were small quarters, as all mutants had, but they were vibrant and full of life. There were articles from all periods of Earth life. There were also a lot of books crammed into her bookshelf, she even used stacks as tables, complete with coasters. There were also a lot of plants. Many that even Spock couldn't recognize.

They went to the wardrobe.

"Now, one can tell when an article of mutant clothing is synthesized. I believe that these will fit you." she said passing shirt and pant sets around.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. All four occupants of the room whirled around. In one corner of the room, there were five people standing there. They were all dressed rather strangely. There were four men and one woman. Two of the four were extremely pale, with dark clothing. The woman looked the same. One of the other men was wearing what looked like purple and blue armor. The final man was wearing armor and a cape.

Beth walked over to them.

"Apocalypse, Sinister." she said addressing the not pale ones. She went over and gavethe twolight kisses on theirs cheeks in greeting. She then turned to the others.

"Lestat, Susan, and of course, Dracula." she kissed them as well.

'To what do I owe the pleasure of the eternal company." she said, making a space for them to sit. Drinks appeared out of thin air and landed on the stack of books that was functioning as a table.

"Well, Beth, we have business. The Kryptonians." Lestat said by way of explanation as he sat down.

"The Kryptonians? What could they want, they're almost extinct."

"Well, you know Kal-el? It's him we're worried about."

"The last son of Krypton, the one who became a superhero? What about him?"

"We need to help him, with what, we're not sure. But, you are the best for the job."

"But, I need to be here." she said stamping her foot. "We need to save the Colossus line. They're in danger of dying out. I need to be here to protect them. The boy has legacy."

"These boys seem to be able to take care of it. We need you to fix this, this is far more important."

Beth bit her lip for a moment then said

"Fine, I'll do it." she then went to the wardrobe and brought out clothes for the time of Kel-el.

"But let me get them ready to go first. This is the present, I need to go to the past, this I cannot change."

"Wait, Beth, your using conjunctions."

"I only use them when I'm comfortable. I like these other people, not you."

She turned her back.

"And by the way, Sinister, stop learing at Spock. I know you love genetics, but he's still necessary." she smiled evily

Do you like it? I'm going to write an off-shoot of this, the story of what happens to Beth when she goes to the past. It's going to be in the Superman category. It might be best to search by my name though. I don't know what to call it. Maybe Into The Past. I don't know.


	8. Finally On the Planet

I haven't updated in so long. Please forgive me.

"Now, there are certain patterns you need to follow." She gave them a chart to study.

"You are deferential to X-Men especially. The rest are essentially equals. You are visiting family. You don't say your from the fleet, and Spock, don't say you're half human. They'll probably kill you. There is a good chance that you will get caught. Being Vulcan will protect you. You need to find Nightcrawler. He's blue, furry, and looks like a demon. Really hard to miss." she began to pass around weapons.

"These swords are your best weapons. And be careful. If you find Nightcrawler, he can help Chekov. Take a communicator and contact the ship when you find Kurt, Nightcrawler. Good luck."

"Wait you aren't coming with?"

"Of course not. I already have somewhere else I need to be. I have faith in you. Let's go boys. And Susan." she added apologetically.

"Let's go." said the captain as Beth and the Eternal Company disappeared.

Later, after beaming onto the planet...

"Well, that was quite a trip." observed the doctor.

Kirk went up to a tall man with red eyes and asked

"Excuse me. We're looking for a man named Nightcrawler."

The red-eyed man looked at him long and hard.

"Well, he prob'ly be in da hospital at da moment. You can' talk to 'im now. But come" he said gesturing with his one hand, "I show you someplace you can bunk and such"

"Thank you" said Kirk bowing at him. The man waved him away.

"I'm Gambit. And ya'll might be?"

"I'm James, this is Leonard, and this is Spock."

Gambit turned surprised.

"You a Vulcan? Peace and long life" and made the sign with his one hand.

"Live long and prosper." said Spock in an almost surprised tone.

What do you think? They aren't completely isolated. I don't know. Beth probably won't show up again. But I don't know. I'm only the writer.


	9. Oh my goodness, an update!

I realize that it's been over a year since I've last written. Many, many apologies. Also, many, many thanks to those who kicked me into this.

"So, you can stay 'ere." Gambit said, unlocking a door, with an old fashion lock and key. Inside was a nice room, with four beds, a table, and a bookcase.

"Y'all can come down and get somtin' ta eat. Probably don' get de best food in de fleet."

"Wait." Kirk said. "You know we're from Starfleet?"

"Oui. Course. Ya stick out like sore thumbs." He said with a snicker. The had made it back downstairs now. "Chere! Ya there? We got cutomers."

"Ah hear ya, Ah hear ya. Quit your yellin'. Welcome." She added as an afterthought. She was tall, with brown hair with a white streak. The other odd thing was that she was completely covered in clothing. Head to toe, no skin was shown, even though it was a hot day.

"Aren't you hot?" the doctor asked

"Hey! A southern boy like meh. Where ya from, sugah?"

"Mississippi." He said, blushing and shuffling his feet.

"Me too." She shrugged, "As to my fashion sense. It's cause a my powers. I absorb the energy of others through skin ta skin contact. I don' want to bump inta someone and nearly kill 'em. That's all. Why? Do you think we mutants are a weird cult or something?" The two mutants sniggered.

"Dis is Rogue, by the way," Gambit said.

"Pleasure to meet cha." She said, with a half curtsy.

"Chere, where be your brother? Des nice people be lookin' fer 'im."

"I don' know. You think he'd help 'em?" she added in a low voice.

"I hope. Normies don' come 'ere fer no reason." Gambit said confidently. "why is you 'ere, anyway?"

"A crewman came down with the legacy virus-" the captain began

But he didn't get to finish. The two mutants yelped and threw themselves from the group.

"Aww, dis is bad. Bad! You hear me?"

"Yes. We do. What's the big deal?" Asked the captain.

"Big deal?" Gambit asked. "Dis means dat you normies brought dis back. We wiped it out. De only place it still lived was in your labs." He said pointing an accusing finger.

"We had nothing to do with this." Spock stated calmly. "We would not have come to you asking for help if we had."

"Ya make sense. We definitely need to find Fuzzy now. He be the only one who know 'bout dis now. Since Beast left us, anyway." Gambit said, rubbing his chin.

"I'll take ya over there. He's my brother. Maybe he'll listen ta me." Rogue said getting up.

"Be safe," Gambit said, kissing the top of her head.

"Ah always am." She said smiling.

She walked out of the inn and down the street. People greeted her as they passed. She smiled, but didn't stop and talk, which the captain was thankful for. He wanted to help Chekov and get the hell out of there.

**I'll leave it at this for now. It's an update. Sorry it's not longer.**

**Hermit**


	10. Kurt and the Humans

The group walked up to a largish building that had the word "Clinic" written on it in five different languages, not all of them human. When the captain asked why she shrugged and said,

"We get all types here." And walked in.

"Hey Fuzzy," she called out upon entering, "you in here?"

The two humans, and one Vulcan, looked around the building. It had a waiting room, several exam rooms, a lab, and an OR.

"Ja, Rogue. I am here." Said a large mass of darkness that came swinging out of the lab.

He landed quite gracefully in front of the group. He was tall, though he stood stooped. His hair was so black, it appeared blue, and his eyes were yellow. Not in the sense of jaundice, but yellow all the same. The most noticeable thing though, was the fact that his entire body was covered in blue fur. The second most noticeable thing was that he had a forked tail, similar to a devil from human mythology.

He hugged Rogue and laughed. When he pulled away, and was finally in the light, one noticed a gaping scar under his left eye. The humans were frightened. Spock was curious.

"Vas ist wrong, mein Schwester? Are you hurt?" the blue mutant was asking with obvious concern.

"No, sugah, not me. One a them." She said, gesturing to the group of outsiders.

The mutant looked angry. "Humans." He spat. "I vill not help zem!" he said, storming off.

"But Kurt! Please, it's to help a mutant." She said, grasping for straws, and half following him.

"If he associates with zat kind, zen he should die!" with that final declaration, he went into the lab and sealed it shut.

"Oh, Ah was afraid a this." Rogue said, falling into a chair and putting her head in her hands.

"Why doesn't he like humans?" asked Kirk, kneeling down next to her.

Rogue started laughing. It was an evil, unhappy, crazy cackle. It sent shivers of fear down the humans' spines. Spock was still merely curious.

Rogue finally stopped and looked serious.

"You remember about the mutenagenics war, right?"

"Right." Kirk said with obvious confusion.

"Real mutants, like myself, fought in that war. Kurt fought in that war. That's how he got his scar. He was tortured for information, then thrown in a cage. He escaped, with his daughter, and vowed never again to trust humans." She started to cry a little. "They experimented on her, ya see. Little Talia. Kurt's a lovin' and forgivin' guy, but he couldn't forgive what they did to her."

"What did they do?" asked the doctor with morbid fascination.

"They spliced genes from different animals into 'er. She heals fast, even as a baby. Poor little thing glows in the dark, still! We managed to get rid of most of the effects, but, Gawd! She was two years old! They were monsters." Rogue finished in tears.

"So, Kurt hates humans because he has seen what they can, and will, do. He's afraid that it will happen again." Spock said, speaking for the first time since they entered the clinic.

Rogue nodded.

"So what's to prevent a Vulcan from speaking to him?"

The captain laughed. "Spock," he said, "you're a genius!"

**I'll leave it at a cliffhanger, here. We'll meet Talia in the next chapter, and see Kurt's reaction to Spock**

**See that cute little button down there for reviewing?**

**Press it!**


	11. Spock's Wisdom

"Doctor?" Spock asked as he walked into the exam room.

Kurt was staring out the window, shoulders thrown back, head stooped.

"Vas ist?" he asked dejectedly "You vant me to help this mutant, ja? You vant me to save his life to help your oh so important mission in space." He trailed off, then turned to look at Spock. His yellow eyes were ancient.

"Maybe I don't want you to succeed. Maybe I want to see them fail, to suffer a small portion of what I have?"

"I do not have emotion," Spock said evenly, "so I do not understand the concept of revenge. I have observed humans for quite some time now…"

"Do not lie to me, Mister Spock. I know you have emotion. I know of Vulcans. Do not think me an ignorant hick from a backvater planet." Kurt sat on the examining table and put his head in his hands.

"I nearly lost my daughter to them. I did lose my vife and son. We were separated at the camps. They did that to everyone, you know." He said, turning to look at where Spock was standing. "It prevented us from forming alliances or some such nonsense." He said waving his hands in a dismissive gesture. "It was to break our morale. Vanda, and I had to split up. She took our son, Stephen, and I took our daughter, Talia. I have often wonder what would have happened if we had switched. I only survived because of her. Maybe her mutter would be alive, and not me." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I cannot forgive zem." He said, looking up at Spock. "Vhy should I?"

"You do not need to forgive," Spock said, sitting in a chair near him. "You simply need to put your anger aside for a few moments to save a life." Suddenly, the door sprang open.

"Dad?" a voice called. "Dad? Where are you?" a blue mass of fur peeped through the door. This had to be Talia. "Dad, who are the people outside?" she asked, setting the backpack she was wearing down.

Kurt got up to embrace her. "Zhey are humans, looking for help vith somezing or other." He said dismissively.

"You should help them." Talia said quietly.

"Vhy?" Kurt said defensively

"Well, they'd only come here if they had a very good reason. Two, it would get them out of here. And three, if they were a danger, whoever brought them here would have realized that." She said, looking at her father.

Kurt sighed. "I see your point." He conceded. He sighed again. "I vill help." He said grudgingly.


	12. Finale!

UPDATE!!!!!

I'm baaack…

Kurt grudgingly got up from the exam table and followed his daughter out, followed by Spock.

"Vas ist wrong vith him?" he asked sneering

The captain and the doctor looked up at him, slightly shocked.

"You're helping us now?" the doctor asked slowly

"Ja, I am. Deal vit it or get out." He snapped. The doctor backed off.

"Vas are his symptoms?" Kurt asked again.

"Umm, he was coughing blood, flu like symptoms, and sores-"

"Sores!" Kurt demanded.

"Well, yes." The doctor said, unsure.

Kurt ran his fingers through his thick mane of hair. "It sounds like Legacy." He muttered to himself.

"That's what she said it was!" the doctor said

Kurt looked up sharply. "Legacy! You brought that here! It's deadly, it's contagious! You should have told me this right away." He said bustling over to a cabinet and pulling out a long, frightening looking syringe. The captain had been quiet up until now, because he knew that he made the mutant mad, but no longer!

He began to sputter a response, when he felt an arm constrain him.

"Let him do his job," the voice whispered. "If you interrupt him, he'll only be madder." He turned to see a blue woman grasping his arm. She was young, but her face was mature.

Kurt continued to grumble as he filled the syringe with a bright pink liquid. He tapped it to get rid of the air bubbles, then walked over to Chekov. Without warning, he roughly lifted Chekov's shirt and plunged the needle into Chekov's stomach. The doctor let out a strangled cry as Kurt pulled the needle out. He ran to Chekov's side, though he didn't have far to go, and began to run his scanner over him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Chekov began to move, and moan. He blinked his eyes and looked around.

"Vhere am I?" he asked,highly disoriented.

"You're alive." Kurt said shortly. He walked back to his office, Talia obediently following him.

After they got into the room and closed the door, she turned to her father, swishing her tail.

"Who was that guy?" she asked

"Who knows? I don't care." Kurt said, flopping down in his chair. He got a good look at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother; it almost broke his heart some days. She was all he had left. She had her mother's curiosity, but little of her mother's bite. They had the same powers, but his daughter was of a much more even temperament. "Vhy do you care?"

She shrugged. "I'm curious. That's all. He looks familiar." She said, peeking out the window in the door. "May I ask them?" she asked innocently.

"NO! You may not. I forbid it!" he cried, jumping up

"I'm almost an adult," she said in a voice that reminded Kurt of when he first met Wanda. "I would like to speak with them. I think that I will." She said, turning to go out the door.

"Talia-" he began. She looked back, and her expression was both determined and sad. He sighed and only said "be careful. For the love of Gott, be careful."

She came back in, and kissed his cheek. "I always am." She said, running out like a happy child.

He sank back down to his chair and looked after her, long after she had left.

"I'm curious." She asked, leaning on the table near Chekov, who was still listless, but getting better.

"About what?" the captain asked

"Him." She said, nodding to him. "Who is he? How did he get. I didn't think there were many mutants left on earth."

"His name is Chekov-"

"Chekov!" she said jumping up.

"Umm, yes?" the captain said. She ran to a bookshelf in the hallway. The captain and Spock followed her.

"Here it is!" she cried out excitedly. She began to read: "The last known descendant of the great Piotr Rasputin! It's a man named Anton Chekov! This must be his descendant." She said, looking up from the book. Her face was deadly serious. "Do you know what this means?"

"Honestly? No." the captain said

She sighed with impatience. "Piotr, or Colussus, was one of our great heroes. He was the one who stopped the legacy virus the first time."

"He found a cure?" the doctor asked

"No, Beast found a cure. Colossus acted as a vector and allowed the cure to be released into the atmosphere and save everyone. He died while doing it. This is his last descendant. This is a huge deal. I have to tell my dad!" she went to run into the other room. Kirk grabbed her arm

"Maybe you should wait. We're going to transfer him in a minute, and I don't want him any more mad at us. Tell him after we leave." He asked

"All right. I'll wait." She waved goodbye as they transported up, then went to tell her father.

"Mein gott." He murmured. "I am glad." And he said no more on it.

When they got back to the ship, Chekov fully woke up, and got better and better as every minute passed. Beth Coldson disappeared. No one knew where she went. But the landing party had a feeling that she would come back someday. Her quarters were left untouched for her. Chekov made a full recovery, and seemed even stronger afterwards. No one ever made a mention of what he was sick with, or why, but everyone who needed to know, did

FIN


End file.
